Lightning McQueen meets Holley Shiftwell
This is how Lightning McQueen meets Holley Shiftwell goes in Cars 2. accidentally enters the women's bathroom and enters the men's bathroom Lightning McQueen: Now where are the sinks? them Oh, there they are.. begins washing the oil off his wheels just as Rod "Torque" Redline enters and takes off his disguise and drives up to a mirror, Lightning not noticing him Rod "Torque" Redline: Okay, McMissile. I'm here. It's time for the drop. activates his tracking and Holley picks it up Holley Shiftwell: Okay, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Roger that. Move in. the bathroom, Torque is washing himself and looking at his reflection when two henchcars, Grem the Gremlin and Acer the Pacer drive in behind him. He draws a hubcap pistol as Acer charges and fires but Acer dodges and rams into him, driving him into one corner. Grem repeatedly rams into Torque in the side, Lightning, still washing his tires, hardly noticing the commotion behind him as Torque and Grem ram into each other and Acer rams him from the side and bangs him against a cupicle door. Holley homes in on the beacon in the party room Holley Shiftwell: Oh, you've got to be joking. Finn McMissile: What's the problem, Shiftwell? Holley Shiftwell: He's in the loo. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) So, go in! Holley Shiftwell: I can't just go into the men's loo! Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Time is of the essence, Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell: All right. heads for the loos. In the men's bathroom, Acer charges at Torque but Lightning backs away from the sink he's using and Acer slams right into him Lightning McQueen: Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you back there. Acer: Yeah? Well watch where you're going! Lightning McQueen: Hey! A Gremlin and a Pacer! No offense to your makes and models, but you guys break down harder then my friend Otis back home in Radiator Springs. sticks his tracking beacon to Lightning Ligthning McQueen: Ow! What the...? Torque Whoa. Are you OK? Rod "Torque" Redline: I'm fine. Grem: Hey! Race car! We'd like to get to our private business here, if you don't mind. Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah. Don't let me get in the way of your "private business." Oh! A little advice: When you hear her giggle and see that waterfall, you best press that green button. Grem: Thank you. Lightning McQueen: It's to adjust the temperature. Acer: Got it. Lightning McQueen: Remember it's in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. Grem and Acer: Get outta here! Lightning McQueen: Alright then. makes his way out arrives at the door. She takes a breath, is about to enter when Lightning exits Lightning McQueen: Excuse me. Star race car coming through. looks at her rear view mirror Holley Shiftwell: This cannot be him. Finn: (through the radio) Is he American? Lightning McQueen: Now I'd better get back to the others, they may wondering where I am. Holley Shiftwell: Extremely. Finn: (through the radio) Then it's him. drives up to Lightning Holley Shiftwell: Hello? Lightning McQueen: Well, hello. Holley Shiftwell: A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator. Lightning McQueen: Well, of course it doesn't. That's because it's air-cooled. Holley Shiftwell: relieved Perfect. I'm from the Tokyo Station. Lightning McQueen: Of course, Karmann Ghias weren't the only ones. Besides the Beetles, you had Type 3 Squarebacks with the Pancake motors. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, Okay, I get it. Lightning McQueen: And before both of them there's the Type 2 buses. My buddy Fillmore's one of them. Holley Shiftwell: Listen! We should find somewhere more private. Lightning McQueen: Gee, don't you think that's a little...? Holley Shiftwell: up slightly You're right. Impossible to know which areas here are compromised. So, when can I see you again? Lightning McQueen: Well, let's see. Tomorrow, I'll be out on the track racing against the other cars. Holley Shiftwell: Got it. We'll rendezvous then. rejoins Mater, Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi, and Guido Lightning McQueen: Sorry I'm late. Mater: Bet you can't wait for the race, eh, Buddy? Lightning McQueen: Oh, you bet I can't, pal. I'm revved up and ready to roll. Mater: Good. Lightning McQueen: I also made a friend who is female. Guido: (speaks italian) Luigi: Guido don't believe you. notices Holley a short distance away Lightning McQueen: Oh, there she is now! Hey! Hey, lady! See you after the race! Guido: (speaks Italian) Luigi: Guido, still don't believe you. been captured inside a warehouse Grem: I got to admit, you tricked us real good. Acer: And we don't like being tricked. Rod "Torque" Redline: laughs Acer: Hey, what's so funny? Rod "Torque" Redline: Well, I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that. drop him and wheel a fuel tank forward Rod "Torque" Redline: Allinol? Thanks, fellas, I hear this stuff is good for you. Z comes down in a lift Professor Z: So you think. Allinol by itself is good for you. wheels are moved to fully fuel his tank Professor Z: But after microscopic examination, I have found that it has one small weakness. When hit with an electromagnetic pulse, it becomes extremely dangerous. Grem: the camera forward Smile for the camera. Rod "Torque" Redline: Is that all you want? I've got a whole act. Professor Z: You seemed very interested in this camera on the oil platform. And now, you will witness what it really does. Rod "Torque" Redline: Whatever you say, Professor. Acer: You talked up a lot of cars last night? Which one's your associate? Rod "Torque" Redline: Your mother. Oh, no, I'm sorry, it was your sister. I can't tell them apart these days. Grem: Can I start it now, Professor Z? Professor Z: Go 50% power. starts the camera Professor Z: This camera is really an electromagnetic pulse emitter. Acer: up a picture of a female car What about her? Did you give it to her? charges it further some time, they find it to be McQueen Professor Z: That's him. That's the one. and Acer nod Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan